Usuario discusión:James cullen/6
Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Mensajes Academia ¡Qué bien! he aprobado, cuadno no estes ocupado dime el siguiente exámen, pero antes voy ha poner enlances al episodio que me dijistes, adiós SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:51 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya he acabado de poner los enlaces al episodio. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 18:09 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Academia Ya he acabado el segundo examen. Aqui te dejo los capitulos que he echo: *163. THE Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power) *164. The One Who Changed the World Espero tu respuesta! Gracias HinataTsubame (discusión) 16:59 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo, termine lo que me dijiste Tanegashima (discusión) 19:17 26 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias hola,gracias por avisar,sigo trabajando con el que me dijiste Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 21:58 26 jul 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima Hola!! Lo siento James, no sabia que en los capítulos y episodos no se ponían anime ni manga, es que vi que había episodios y capítulos con esas categorias, y las queria añadir en otras en las que no estaban esas categorias. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:53 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, lo siento, pero no entendi lo de los items, o sera que no los conozco por ese nombre, me lo podrias explicar mejor? Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 18:14 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Exámen Oye James, es que no sé cuales enlaces poner al episodio ¡Regreso al trabajo de sustituto! El terrorífico estudiante de intercambio, que me pidistes, el único enlance que puse fue el de episodios. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:29 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Ahhh!!! entendido ahora lo hago, gracias. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:38 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya he puesto 11 enlaces ¿cuántos más quieres que ponga? SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:50 28 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias no lo sabia y pense que si eso no estaba iba a estar inconpleto asi que los añadi a los capitulos ,episodios.etc.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:12 28 jul 2011 (UTC) oye queria preguntarte ssi sabes algo de Danieru Médina ya que no he podido contactarlo y el es quien tiene que corregir mi último examenHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 18:40 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Capitulos Ya termine los capitulos son: ¡Supera tus límites! y El Shinigami que conoció Ganju Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 21:17 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo, Usuario Discusión:Tanegashima/Sandbox Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 03:52 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Ia he arreglado las paginas! Si falta algo hazmelo zaber :D *163. THE Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power) *164. The One Who Changed the World HinataTsubame (discusión) 13:15 29 jul 2011 (UTC) mision mi mision era crear el articulo ¡Kenpachi Zaraki se acerca! Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:30 29 jul 2011 (UTC) de mision debia agregarle enlaces al artículo de Shun Shun Rikka .Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:38 29 jul 2011 (UTC) estas son todas las misiones que hice: Debe quitar la Categoría:Personajes de 10 artículos que lo requieran,luego notificar.Debe crear el Capítulo 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE .Debe agregarle enlaces al artículo de Shun Shun Rikka . Debe Crear El Capitulo ¡Kenpachi Zaraki se acerca! Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:42 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Examen Una pregunta. Lo de quitar la categoria de personajes es de los capitulos o de los episodios? Gracias. *Aqui tienes a los que les quite la categoria: Embajador de algas - Espiritu de lentes - Honey - Manny - Nanny ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) Listo hice lo que me dijo.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 20:56 29 jul 2011 (UTC) *Estan bien me avisa. Listo ya termine lo que me dijiste 16:42,29 Julio,2011(UTC) Segador14 si me parece bien me ayudas por favor Hola soy nuevo usuario como hago para entrar ala academi shinigami Adoncody (discusión) 22:01 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Arreglado, debo fijarme mejor con ese problemilla, no es la primera vez Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 23:56 29 jul 2011 (UTC) enlaces ya le puse los que le faltaban al 059 Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 00:18 30 jul 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima saludos del novato hola taichi-san, soy el nuevo usuario de bleach wiki Gran Rey Hebi, estas imagenes las consegui buscando imagenes a color de la saga del agente perdido, y las encontre, voy a buscar mas de estas imagenes, adios amigo, nos vemos, El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 15:55 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Personajes Ya son Karin Kurosaki ,Homura ,Orihime Inoue ,Shiyo ,Garogai.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 15:56 30 jul 2011 (UTC) *¿Estan bien? examen me siento muy feliz de haber aprobado!!!ahora la pregunta,le saco la plantilla de en construccion por la academia??gracias por escuchar y luego te aviso cuales capitulos del manga hare. Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 16:00 30 jul 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima lo que uno no esperaba hola James, soy el novato Gran Rey Hebi, llamame Hebi si quieres, no lo sabia, pero bueno en la seccion de poderes del articulo ichigo kurosaki ahi dos imagenes a color del fullbring de ichigo y crei que podia subir esas imagenes, ¿deberia quitar esas imagenes, opina tu y luego me dices si? El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 16:21 30 jul 2011 (UTC) sandbox pues lo cree sin querer como vi quetodos tenian uno tambien lo hice :D'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 16:22 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo ya termine pasa a ver como quedo Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 18:35 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Lista la galeria Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 19:34 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Hecho Listo ya termine los enlances que faltaban 14:30,30 Julio,2011 Segador14 Solicitud de Primer Examen Hola soy el novato Adoncody y quisiera que me de mi primer examen de la academia shinigami Adoncody (discusión) 23:42 30 jul 2011 (UTC) una peticion hola James soy el novato Gran Rey Hebi y quisiera estar en la academia shinigami, podrias inscribirme, estaria muy agradesido si me inscribieras, adios. El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 16:22 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi ya termine el examen de crear un capitulo y un episodio y ya le agrgue enlaces a los ariculos que me dijiste no habian mucho que poner pero lo intente, bueno si no hay problema podrias darme mi segun examenDark Victor (discusión) 00:58 1 ago 2011 (UTC) hola me dijo Lucas Velasco que tengo que pedite avos que me quiero unir a la academia muchas gracias y ver si puedo personalizar los logros como hise con estos http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lautaro15 pein (discusión) 01:39 1 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein (discusión) 01:39 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi ya termine de agrgarle los enlaces a los aritculos que me dijiste, creo que ya te lo habia dicho pliss dime cual es el ultimo examen por favorGakusei shinigami (discusión) 14:42 1 ago 2011 (UTC) mi mision era crear el articulo ¡Kenpachi Zaraki se acerca! Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok cuales paginas digo especificas o todas las que encuentre?? Examen Me dijiste que llevara a alguien en vez del Embajador de algas ia que no tenia otra categoria. Aqui esta. Se lo he quitado a Kanbei. ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 15:30 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo ya lo escribi'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 15:44 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Solicitud de Segundo Examen Hola soy Adoncody y ya hice lo que me ordeno como primer examen ,quisiera que me de el segundo examen Adoncody (discusión) 16:17 1 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Termine!!... Qué Sigue? Hola Taichi, ya termine de añadirle enlaces a los artículos, ahora qué sigué? Shukuro Tsukishima (discusión) 16:35 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Taichi, porqué el buscador de la página web, aparece por allá abajo en vez de estar arriba? Shukuro Tsukishima (discusión) 16:39 1 ago 2011 (UTC) listo ahora que?? Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:43 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Terminada la diapositiva Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 18:21 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Ingreso academia Una pregunta como ingreso a la academia?? Syyrus (discusión) 21:43 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi ya habia hecho lo siguiente: *Las dos Hinamori, la resolución de Hitsugaya *139. Drowsy,Bloody,Crazy esos son los que hice ahora podrias darme el siguiente examenDark Victor (discusión) 22:52 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi ya termine de agregarle enlaces a los capitulos que me dijiste estoy en espera del examen final, por favor dime que no falta nada mas para que me lo des, puedes ver lo que me has mandado a hacer en mi discusion si no hay problema, diem cual es el ultimo examen, BesosssGakusei shinigami (discusión) 14:06 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya escribi lo que me dijo que sigue'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) *hola,te aviso que los capitulos que hare para mi examen son el -108 y el -105 los de turn back the pendulum Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 22:29 2 ago 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima *ah,por cierto,te queria preguntar si los capitulos estos los va a hacer alguien del proyecto capitulos,dime si los puedo hacer y los hago. Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 22:48 2 ago 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima Termineee¡¡¡ Listo, ya deshice tu edición --Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 17:43 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo,que sigue'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 17:44 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Una Pregunta como entro a la academia??? 201.250.167.141 18:32 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Jasmes Soy nuevo y te quiero preguntar como entro a la academia ??? Syyrus (discusión) 18:33 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Ultimo examen Hola Taichi ya termine de agregarle enlaces a los capitulos que me dijiste estoy en espera del examen final, por favor dime que no falta nada mas para que me lo des, puedes ver lo que me has mandado a hacer en mi discusion si no hay problema, diem cual es el ultimo examen, Besosss Gakusei shinigami (discusión) 21:17 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi soy nuevo y quiero saber si me podes tomar el primer examen de la academia gracias Syyrus (discusión) 21:59 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Hola, como esta, bueno, la verdad dejo este mensaje porque quiero ayudar con el proyecto "Capitulos", voy a estar muy comprometida con ello, ya que quiero ayudar mucho en wikia, ademas que estoy muy comprometida ya que no tengo mucho que hacer ultimamente, y durant todo este mes estare libre, asi que quiero ayudar todo lo que pueda, ojala pueda entrar al proyecto, si acepta o no favor de dejarme un mensaje en mi discución ::::: Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:33 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Segundo Examen Ya hice correctamente '''lo que me pido de primer examen ,los enlaces de los capitulos los puse aqui El odio y los celos, el dilema de Orihime ,¡Corazones Conectados! ¡El puño izquierdo preparado para la muerte y El hombre que odia a los shinigamis quisiera que me de el segundo examen Capítulos Hola Taichi, mira me puse a ver la Lista de Capítulos y por ahí encontre unos capítulos incompletos, y decidi hacerme cargo de dos de ellos, no hay problema con eso? chau Shukuro Tsukishima (discusión) 16:06 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Sigiente paso Hola ya hice lo que me dijo que sigue PD:tiene que atualizar lo de bienvanidos ect....donde esta la imagen de la insidnia de la division cero por que el Sr.Yamato es el nuevo rey de BW y la Srita.Konan es guardia honoraria.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 17:27 5 ago 2011 (UTC) *Listo, y ahora *Ya *Ya *Listo Termine Hola Taichi, ya termine el capitulo 000-B. The Rotator. Espero que le guste y espero que lo apruebe, bueno eso era todo, BYE :P ::::: Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 21:32 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola taichi me podrias tomar mi primer examen?? gracias Syyrus (discusión) 21:58 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Academia Ya he acabado el cuarto examen. Aqui te dejo los dos episodios que he echo: *¡Misión! Los Shinigamis han llegado *El ojo maligno, Aizen de nuevo Si hay algo que deba corregir hazmelo saber! Y una cosa mas quisiera entrar en el proyecto capitulos si me lo permites. Gracias :) Hasta luego! '''Hinata Tsubame'' (''Discusión)' 22:26 5 ago 2011 (UTC) PC Ok, gracias por lo del premio pero creo que no lo voy a poner ya que dejaria muy sobrecargada mi pagina de usuario, mejor pondré que el premio ha sido ganado en Febrero y Marzo. Tengo 2 preguntas acerca del PC: 1- Puedo modificar la plantilla de premio, pues esta algo aburrida y es mejor darle algo de color :P y 2- Hay alguien participando en el proyecto ahorita?? (si es asi, creo que seguire en el PC, asi que dame un capitulo para hacer) 22:28 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Podrias hacerme las pruebas para entrar en la academia.Ichigo full (discusión) 02:41 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, respecto hace tiempo que pedi ser del proyecto capitulos, ahora si puedo entrar? Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 02:53 6 ago 2011 (UTC) *Por cierto, no me escribiste si ya me gradué de la academia, porque ya le pedi un puesto a Kojiro Mibu Listo Ya esta hecho'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 18:10 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Ultimo examen Gracias, y si, me puedes dar el nombre del capitulo [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 21:22 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo Yaaaaa! estoy muy feliz :D'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 21:30 8 ago 2011 (UTC) *Ya me gradue??? Si por favor enviame el examen. '''Lord' Zerokool 21:37 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Ichigo_full. Emmm este lamento interrumpir peroo me gustaria que me dieras unos consejos para mejorar mi pagina como la tuya que veo q esta muy bien echa!! cuando puedas me dejas unos consejos! :D Graciias de antemano! Andrew (discusión) 02:22 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi ya hice la Sandbox para mi ultimo examen, espero las siguientes instruccionesGakusei shinigami (discusión) 12:43 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Termine! Hoy si ya lo terine taichi, ya le puse la introducción, espero que le guste, espero con ansias su respuesta, adios :-P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 18:58 9 ago 2011 (UTC) *Esta bien, muchas gracias, ya lo cambio, y espero con ansias el proximo capitulo Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 20:37 9 ago 2011(UTC) PC Oye, Inuzuri-kun, queria pedirte el retiro del PC, por el momento pues la verdad estoy muy ocupado con las userbox y la remodelación de las plantillas, por lo uqe hacer un cpaitulo me quedaria demasiada presion por hacer. Pero eso si, entraré cuando se organice el torneo de capitulos y no te voy a dejar ganar!!! :D 21:10 9 ago 2011 (UTC) listo los capitulos disculpa la demora pero el colegio me tenia ocupado aqui te dejo los dos capitulos que me dijiste que hiciera: *243. The Knuckle & The Arrow *390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING a y otra cosa vi la pagina de nuevaakatsuki wiki y me parecio muy bacana pero no has hecho una asi pero de bleach *Segador1417.45.9 de Agosto,2011 A que te refieres cuando dices que deje mi firma. Te refieres a que la deje como comentario??? Perdon ahbia leido mal el mensaje Lord Zerokool 23:41 9 ago 2011 (UTC). Puesto Ya termine con el primer examen que me diste Syyrus (discusión) 17:54 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya he terminado el examen [[Usuario:Ichigo full|'Lord' Zerokool]] (discusión) 20:37 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya lo cambie Taichi, espero pronto el nuevo capitulo. Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:00 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Proyecto capitulos Taichi-san como estuve inactivo por motivo de las vacaciones me gustaria unirme al proyecto capitulos, pues asi estare mas activo y creando capitulos que es algo que me gusta mucho, me gustaria saber si me deja entrar al proyecto"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 14:19 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Teniente Quisiera ser teniente de la novena division se que no tiene capitan pero quisiera estar ahi y con el tiempo volverme capitan de esa division ¿Puedo ser el teniente de esa division? *PD: Si la respuesta es si como puedo hacer que mi firma salga la insignia de la novena division??? *'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 15:33 11 ago 2011 (UTC) hecho listo ya termine de ponerle la categoria a los capitulos, ahora cual es la proxima prueba Segador14 14.01,11 de Aagosto,2011 Hola Taichi¡ no me has dado el capitulo que debo hacer para el PC, bueno eso es todo [[Usuario:Tanegashima|''Shinta Kudakero]] (Mi discusión) 21:10 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Termine!! Hola Taichi, ya termine el capitulo 198. The Icecold Discord, espero que le agrade, bueno eso era todo, ADIOS!!! ;D Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 21:16 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya he terminado con los enlaces [[Usuario:Ichigo full|'Lord Zerokool']] 22:50 11 ago 2011 (UTC). Propuesta Hola le queria decir que esta en construcion la Bleach Wiki:Seiretei News magazine y quiesiera que usted colobore en las secciones con cualquier seccion que quiera como las revista verdaderas ya sabe como "comer sano" y todas las demas pues quiesiera que se mas a la comunidad "como personalizar firma" o algo asi 'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 16:35 12 ago 2011 (UTC) peticion de un soñador hola J, soy el novato Gran Rey Hebi, llamame Hebi o H si quieres, lo que quiero es que me aceptes en la academia, esperare ancioso tu respuesta, adios, El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 22:44 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Ultimo examen Bueno ia acabe lo que me dijiste y de acuerdo, esperare asta que me gradue. '''Hinata Tsubame'' (''Discusión)' 14:20 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola taichi ya termine mi primer examen ahora vos lo tenes que corregir o tengo que hacer otra cosa? Syyrus (discusión) 21:52 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya he terminado en los capitulos [[Usuario:Ichigo full|'Lord Zerokool']] 23:06 15 ago 2011 (UTC) . Segundo Examen hola ya hice lo que me pidio como primer examen le agregue mas enlaces alas paginas que me pidio quisiera hacer mi segundo examen Adoncody (discusión) 15:53 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Ultimo Examen Ia termine el que me mandaste hacer! :) Espero tu nuevo aviso. No importa la tardanza jeje Hasta luego! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 18:24 16 ago 2011 (UTC) *Ia esta! Espero nuevo aviso! :) capitulos Hola aqui te dejo los capitulos que hice tu ya los revisaste y me didjiste que le colocara la categoria de capitulos y ya lo hice,si todo esta correcto me gustaria saber cual es mi proximo examen Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 18:53 16 ago 2011 (UTC) *243.The Knuckle & The Arrow *390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING Entrevista A que bien gracias por su ayuda y aqui le hare unas preguntas para la entrevista #Que piensa de la Revista?. #Que Piensa sobre los puesto vacantes de capitanes?. #Cuales proponerias para ser capitan? #como ve que Marcos se ha el nuevo rey? #como lo afecto la ida de la antigua reina? #que piensa de las sagas ficticias? #que piensa de los estudiantes de la academia? #que piensa que debe cambiar el BW? estas son un pocos mas personales :D #cuales son sus animes favoritos despues de bleach? #le gusto el ultimo capitulo de bleach? #cual es su nombre verdadero?(si quiere no contesta esta) #que mas Wiki sigue? #que hace despues de estar en el wiki? #si usted fuera rey que aria primero? bueno creo que esta son casis todas las preguntas sabra de nosotros pontro :D Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 19:00 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Termine ya taichi, le tengo que decir que me la puso dificil con lo de la imagen de la sinopsis, pero esta listo taichi, reviselo cuando pueda, bye bye :D. Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:59 16 ago 2011 (UTC) No hay problemas con la tardanza en ese tiempo pude adelantar un poco mas mis logros [[Usuario:Ichigo full|'Lord Zerokool']] 23:24 16 ago 2011 (UTC) . Termine hola Taichi-san, soy el soñador GRH y vengo a decirte que ya agrege los enlaces, esperare ancioso mi proximo examen, saludos de parte de GRH. El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 02:42 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, hace tiempo que no editaba y veo que le han hecho muchas mejoras al wiki, felicitaciones Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 00:00 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero en esta semana no podre entrar a la wiki.Y no podre hacer la prueba asique espero que me entiendas. Inscripción? E-ettooo... hola n.n aammm... bueno soy nueva aquí y me dijeron que debia inscribirme en la academia shinigami... y para hacer eso debia hablar con usted Inuzuri-san y pues... m-me preguntaba que tengo que hacer? espero su respuesta pronto n.n Sora (discusión) 02:55 19 ago 2011 (UTC)